Many current smart mobile phones or intelligent wearable products have the function of near field communication (NFC) to communicate with an external device for identity authentication or payment. Two parts of hardware are needed for achieving the NFC function: an NFC antenna and an NFC chip.
Currently, devices having an NFC function mainly achieve the NFC function through an externally-expanded NFC antenna. For instance, in a smart mobile phone, an NFC antenna is usually placed on the back of the mobile phone shell or a battery terminal; and an intelligent-payment wearable product generally requires an external secure digital memory card (SDMC) or a subscriber identity module (SIM) provided with an NFC antenna. The external connection mechanism in the relevant technologies increases difficulty in the manufacturing process and production cost.
In addition, the NFC antenna in the relevant technologies can only be used for non-contact communication and cannot be used for achieving other functions, and hence is also limited in the aspect of function integration. Moreover, the development trend of smart devices is miniaturization. As for a wireless device, the design of antennas becomes a bottleneck because there is no sufficient space.
Therefore, the NFC antenna in the relevant technologies is disposed on the outside of the smart device, causing the assembly difficulty and the production cost to be increased; and as the NFC antenna in the relevant technologies only has a single function, the integration of the NFC antenna is relatively low and the product value is relatively low as well.